


Shot through the heart

by Flaslove



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Barry, the flash 3x14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaslove/pseuds/Flaslove
Summary: What if Grodd shot Barry instead of trying to shoot joe (inspiration from tonight's episode 3x14)





	

"No do not hurt him I'm the one you want right?!" Barry pleaded at a mind controlled joe 

"You're right you are the one I want" Grodd said through joes mouth 

Barry got confused for a second and didn't realize the gunshot that went off. It didn't hit joe though, Barry was met with a burning pain in his abdomen. That's when he realized he had gotten shot. In slow motion he fell to the floor. He shot out an agonizing scream as the pain flared more.

Barry could hear everyone at STAR labs panicking in his ear piece 

"Flash!!" Wally and Jesse screamed at the same time 

Barry started to choke and realize he had blood in his chest. He started to skake and his wound was bleeding massively. Just then Barry looked up and saw that joe got out of his trance. Joe looked down in disbelief as he saw Barry Allen bleeding out before him.

Barry got tired and he wanted to sleep. But he heard joe join in on the panicking and he wanted it to stop he just wanted to sleep.

"Hey Flash stay awake ok?" He heard Jesse command 

Barry saw a breach open and he could faintly make out the figures of Cisco, Caitlin and Iris.

"Flash!" Iris called out because granted there was still the officers of the CCPD around.

Caitlin started to take care of the wound while Barry started coughing violently. Joe and Iris watched uselessly as they hoped that their Barry would make it out.

When Caitlin got the bullet out it was almost like it went all downhill from there. Barry finally gave into the dark and decided to fall asleep despite the calls for him not to. Then Barry lost all consciousness  
\-----------------------------------------------  
Caitlin called for the young hero to stay awake in fear for his life 

"Come on flash...flash? No sleeping. Flash? FLASH!" Caitlin yelled as she was trying to keep him alive. 

She saw Barry give in and pass out *crap* she thought 

"Cisco I need you to make sure the Flash still has a pulse while I work on him he's lost consciousness."

Iris stood there teary eyed hugging her dad praying that Barry doesn't leave her today.

\----------------------------------------------

Three hours later Barry was safely relocated to STAR Labs. Iris and joe didn't leave his side once they watched over the sleeping speedster. 

Joe felt beyond guilty every time he looked at the dark bruise the bullet wound left. He just kept reminding himself that Barry's heart was still beating with the reassuring machines that monitored his vitals. 

Just then the speedsters eye-lids flickered open.

"Iris?" Barry questioned weakly 

"Hey how are you feeling" Iris asked in concern

"Like crap" he responded truthfully 

"Thank God you're awake" joe said "I don't know what I would've done if it was me that killed you!" He continued 

"Joe, that wasn't you" Barry argued while coughing a bit. 

"None the less I could've killed you! Grodd used my expertise to know where to shoot to kill someone!" Joe said while his voice cracked.

"Guys I'm ok really I feel terrible but nothing a little speed healing can't fix." Barry said coughing even more 

"Bar?you ok?" Joe asked with concern 

Barry just kept coughing until he stopped 

"Yea yea I'm ok I'm just tired." Barry explained. Joe looked in barrys eyes and saw the pain Barry was trying to hide

"I'm so sorry Barry" joe broke down "I almost killed you tonight. I almost lost someone more valuable to me than anything." Joe cried 

"Joe it wasn't you it was Grodd no matter what. I don't blame you for anything! I'm actually more relieved he shot me than you. I can heal quickly you can't. Now may I please sleep?" Barry finished while chuckling 

"Yea yea you can" joe smiled "sleep well bar" joe said as he walked out of the room 

Barry started to fall asleep again as Iris started to play with his hair 

"Don't you ever leave me Barry Allen" Iris said before he fell asleep 

"Never" he mumbled as he fell into the realm of unconciousness.


End file.
